onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
The Other Shoe
"The Other Shoe" is the third episode of Season Six of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Jane Espenson & Jerome Schwartz, and directed by Steve Pearlman. It is the one-hundredth and fourteenth episode of the series overall, and premiered on October 9, 2016. Synopsis As Storybrooke continues to welcome the new arrivals from the Land of Untold Stories, families, friends and even long-lost enemies are reunited once again. When Ashley (Cinderella) searches for her step-family, intent on settling their unfinished business, Emma, Hook and Henry scramble to help her before it’s too late. Meanwhile, Regina attempts to bribe Mr. Hyde for information about how to defeat the Evil Queen and Snow helps Dr. Jekyll find a suitable laboratory for his work. David makes a deal with Gold and delivers a message to Belle in exchange for new information about his father. In flashback, Cinderella attends a ball and meets her prince.http://www.disneyabcpress.com/abc/pressrelease/the-other-shoe-109/ Recap Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills/Evil Queen (Serum) *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin as Belle French *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Rebecca Mader as Zelena *Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold Guest Starring *David Anders as Dr. Whale *Lee Arenberg as Leroy *Hank Harris as Dr. Jekyll *Raphael Sbarge as Archie Hopper *Jessy Schram as Cinderella/Ashley Boyd *Sam Witwer as Mr. Hyde *Lisa Banes as Lady Tremaine *Max Lloyd-Jones as Jacob *Mekenna Melvin as Clorinda *Tim Phillipps as Prince Thomas/Sean Herman Co-Starring *Goldie Hoffman as Tisbe *Jarod Joseph as Gus *Peter Marcin as Chief *Ingrid Torrance as Nurse Ratched Uncredited *Unknown child as Alexandra *Unknown baby as Robin *Unknown extra as Woman in Diner Trivia |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The title card features Gus running in the "O" of Once Upon a Time. *The title of this episode was announced by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on July 22, 2016.https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/756404132995444736 *Jerome Schwartz wrote the first half of the episode, while Jane Espenson did the second one.Jane Espenson on the Season Six DVD and Blu-ray Audio Commentary for "The Other Shoe". *The names of Cinderella's stepsisters, Clorinda and Tisbe, are taken from an operatic adaption of "Cinderella" called La Cenerentola, composed by Gioachino Rossini with a libretto written by Jacopo Ferretti. **One of the stepsisters was considered to be named "Drizella" like in the Disney film. However, as many characters from the show have already a name finishing by "-ella" (Cinderella or Cruella), this idea was dropped.https://twitter.com/JaneEspenson/status/785276439700475904 *Ted Whittall, who played the King and Mitchell Herman in "The Price of Gold", was supposed to appear in this episode.https://twitter.com/twhittall/status/763888795825672192 However, his appearance was ultimately cut for unknown reasons. *The five minute ballroom scene took fourteen hours to shoot in one production day. **The scene has only twenty dancers as the rest of the people are background performers. **During rehearsals for their dance sequence, Jessy Schram and Tim Phillipps were coached by choreographer, Paul Becker.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fhmP5TfdwvA *Regina's password for the psychiatric ward has been changed from 815, Henry's birthday, to 207. *Leroy says that, after they got Dopey out of the tree, Dopey went on to pursue a master's degree. The explanation for Dopey's absence is that, a few months before Season Six premiered, Jeffrey Kaiser announced that he was leaving the show.https://twitter.com/JeffreyEKaiser/status/745663734002003968 **Steve Pearlman feared that this comic scene would end up being cut. *The area around the courtyard stairs in the King's Castle is recycled from the computer-generated imagery model for the Camelot Castle in "The Price, "Siege Perilous" and "The Bear King", which can be seen from the almost identical design of the windows and the balustrades.Camelot Castle: File:502LadyEmma.png File:509InsideTheCastle.png King's Castle: File:603OtherMice.png The archways in the Camelot Castle (which, ironically, were re-cycled from the old CGI model for the King's Castle in "The Price of Gold"The King's Castle: File:104Waltz.png Camelot Castle: File:502BallBegins.png) were also re-used for this episode, and have the same design as the ones in Camelot.Camelot Castle: File:502BallBegins.png File:502BallBegins2.png The King's Castle: File:603IHaveThisDress.png File:603BeginningToDance.png *Mary Margaret's line, "Is this our life now... just defeat and repeat?" was written by Jerome Schwartz.https://twitter.com/JaneEspenson/status/785272724901855232 *The scene where Hook plays with Alexandra at Granny's Diner was an idea of Colin O'Donoghue, who just became a dad when the episode was filmed.Steve Pearlman on the Season Six DVD and Blu-ray Audio Commentary for "The Other Shoe". *The scene where Jacob gives the invitation to the Tremaine family needed to be reshoot because of the surprising apparition of the sun, which spoiled the scene. *During the scene at the crashed dirigible in the forest, the crew and the cast were attacked by mosquitos. Clips from the attack are included in the DVD/Blu-ray blooper reel. *The scene between David and Belle on the Jolly Roger is one of the favorite scenes of Jane Espenson, Jerome Schwartz and Steve Pearlman from this episode.Jane Espenson, Jerome Schwartz and Steve Pearlman on the Season Six DVD and Blu-ray Audio Commentary for "The Other Shoe". *The writers were not sure about using a pumpkin's farm in this episode because they already used one on Season Five's "Dreamcatcher".Jerome Schwartz on the Season Six DVD and Blu-ray Audio Commentary for "The Other Shoe". *At the origin, Lady Tremaine was supposed to use her gun during the pumpkin's farm scene, but Steve Pearlman managed to convince the writers that the show does not need gun violence. *Originally, Henry and Violet were also present in the lunch scene at the pumpkin's farm with Emma and Hook. They had to be cut from this scene as the crew did not have enough of time to do it. *The scene where Mr. Gold is walking by the Jolly Roger was shot three weeks after the end of this episode's shooting, when the Lady Washington was present at Vancouver. |-|Episode Connections= Event Chronology *The Enchanted Forest flashbacks occur in various places of the overall timeline. **The events prior to the ball occur before Cinderella signs Rumplestiltskin's contract in "The Price of Gold". **The rest of the events occur immediately after Ella signs the contract in "The Price of Gold" and before the her and Thomas' wedding in "The Price of Gold". *The Storybrooke events take place after "A Bitter Draught" and before "Strange Case". Episode Connections *Regina's lasagna also appears "The Stranger", "The Cricket Game" and "Welcome to Storybrooke". *Ashley talks about how Emma helped her keep her child, an event that took place in "The Price of Gold". *Belle began living on Hook's ship in "A Bitter Draught". *Emma agreed to begin therapy with Archie in "The Savior", and her last session was in "A Bitter Draught". *Emma mentions Dopey being transformed into a tree, an event that took place in "The Price". *Emma finally comes clean to her loved ones about her visions in "Street Rats". *Mary Margaret remembers living under the Dark Curse for twenty-eight years, which began in "Pilot" and ended when the curse was broken in "A Land Without Magic". She also recalls being a teacher, a profession she kept throughout the first season. The last episode she was seen teaching her students was in "Darkness on the Edge of Town". *Cinderella's deal with Rumplestiltskin, and the consequences of this deal, is shown in "The Price of Gold". *David began to suspect in "A Bitter Draught" that his father's death was not an accident. *The last time David made a deal with Mr. Gold was in "We Are Both". *Mr. Gold being a "stickler for records" when it comes to the items in his shop, was first established in "True North", where he says told Emma that he keeps "quite extensive records". *The information card for David's father good luck charm is the same kind of information card that was used for the Wishing Star in "White Out".File:402IKnowExactly.png *Emma says to Ashley that a long time ago, she told her if people saw her a certain way, she had to punch back and show them who she was; an event that took place in "The Price of Gold". *Zelena received the baby rattle from the Evil Queen in "A Bitter Draught", and the alliance between the two sisters began at the end of "The Savior". *The Evil Queen advises Henry to "stop slouching" because "posture is self-respect and if you don't have it, no one will give it to you". She uses this line again in "I'll Be Your Mirror". *A pregnant Belle is reading What to Expect When You're Expecting by Heidi Murkoff, the same book that a pregnant Zelena was reading in "The Bear and the Bow".File:506WasThatAKick.png *Cinderella and Prince Thomas' wedding takes place in "The Price of Gold". *Who killed David's father is revealed in "Murder Most Foul". David learns the truth in "A Wondrous Place". |-|Cultural References= Disney *The way Lady Tremaine and her daughters give Ella the nickname "Cinderella" is similar to the original fairytale by Charles Perrault and the live-action Disney film. *Lady Tremaine mentions her cat; a reference to Lucifer from the animated Disney film. ** Fairytales and Folklore *This episode is a rendition of the Cinderella fairytale, with Cinderella, her prince, her Stepmother, her step sisters, and Gus. It also features Snow White, Prince Charming, and the Evil Queen from the Snow White fairytale, Captain Hook from the Peter Pan story, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde from the Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde story, and the Wicked Witch of the West from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz story. *Jacob works as a pumpkin farmer, a reference to the Cinderella fairytale, where the Fairy Godmother turned a pumpkin into a golden carriage. *The new woman who is seen entering the diner has a scarlet "A" on her dress,File:603SomeoneNew.png just like Hester Prynne, the protagonist of Nathaniel Hawthorne's novel The Scarlet Letter. In the book, the character is convicted of adultery and is forced to wear a prominent scarlet letter "A" (for adulteress) for the rest of her life. Popular Culture *Belle is reading Heidi Murkoff's bestselling pregnancy guide What to Expect When You're Expecting aboard the Jolly Roger.File:603BelleReading.png *The poem Mr. Gold reads is a real poem called "Sleep Well", written by Scottish poet Murdoch Maclean.http://www.rampantscotland.com/poetry/blpoems_sleep.htm **According to Jane Espenson, Robert Carlyle picked this poem out himself.https://twitter.com/JaneEspenson/status/785546518828769280 |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *A tiny excerpt from the "Cinderella" fairytale can be glimpsed next to an illustration of the titular character in one of Henry's storybooks.File:603WhereAreYou.png. The following is the excerpt in its entirety, with the few words that are seen in the storybook set in bold: Two white pigeons came in through the kitchen win'dow', and then the turtledoves, and finally all the birds be'neath' the sky came whirring and swarming in, and lit around the ashes. The pigeons nodded their heads and beg'an to' pick, pick, pick, pick. And the others also began to pick, pick, pick, pick. They gathered all the good grains into the bowl. Hardly one hour had passed before they were finished, and they all flew out again. *Mr. Gold's information card about Prince Charming's father's good luck charm, reads:File:603DavidHesitates.png INV. ITEM 2027 DESCRIPTION: Antique round coin with a center hole, cast in tin. CONDITION: Well worn PROVENANCE: The coin was taken off the body of a dead man, a shepherd in the wreckage of a cart. The man had been stabbed, and was evidently dead before the cart went off the cliff. Set Dressing *The painting Souvenir of Castel Gandolfo by the French nineteenth century painter Jean-Baptiste-Camille Corot, currently on display at the Louvre Museum in Paris, is hanging on the wall in Archie's office.File:603SitDown.png *When David visits Belle aboard the Jolly Roger, the captain's quarters are full of decorations added by her. One of them is a candle in a bottleFile:603WhatItSays.png File:603ITookIt.png that is almost identical to the one conjured by Emma when she and Hook had lunch together aboard the ship in "Siege Perilous".File:503MyFirstQuestion.png *Dr. Whale's license plate says "THE DOCTOR".File:603WhalesCar.png Costume Notes *Jacob's cloakFile:603GoodAfternoon.png is the same as the cloaks worn by Bo Peep's bodyguards in "White Out",File:402MessWith.png File:402Laughing.png and TweedledeeFile:W106Annoyance.png and TweedledumFile:W108Grapevine.png on Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. *When Clorinda arrives in Storybrooke, her corsetFile:603Jacob.png File:603FixThis.png is the same garment worn by Emma in the Enchanted Forest in Snow Drifts.File:321Occupied.png File:321HairFix.png *Emma is wearingFile:603WithHerShoe.png a Rebecca Taylor Embroidered Inset Silk Tophttp://www.saksoff5th.com/main/ProductDetail.jsp?FOLDER%3C%3Efolder_id=2534374302023684 (no longer available) and a Lucky Brand Major Moto Jacket.http://www.luckybrand.com/major-moto-jacket/7W30770.html **The blouse was also worn by the character Cece Parekh on the New Girl episode "James Wonder".http://www.shopyourtv.com/2016/12/new-girl-season-6-episode-8-ceces-blush-embroidered-top/ *The Evil Queen (Serum) is wearing a dressFile:420GoodDay.png that was worn by the Evil Queen in "Mother".File:603EvilQueenSmiles.png *Belle is wearingFile:603ITookIt.png a red Floreat Sweetwater Dress by Anthropologie (no longer available).Floreat Sweetwater Dress on the Polyvore website |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *The outdoor scenes at the Tremaine Estate were filmed on Foxglove Farm,File:IGlee j buckley-603.png Pictures of the buildings that appear on the show a 120-acre organic farm on Salt Spring Island in British Columbia. **The same building doubles as the exterior of the home of Edwin on Once Upon a Time in Wonderland.File:W101EdwinHouse.png File:104StepmomStepsisters.png **The house which doubles as the family's home was also used in the filming of the Timeless episode "Party at Castle Varlar",https://twitter.com/sean_m_maguire/status/816711735109304320 http://thetvshows.us/displayimage.php?album=1109&pid=1301613#top_display_media an episode which features Once Upon a Time's own Sean Maguire, and the Beyond episode "Tempus Gugit",https://www.instagram.com/p/BHnWiWqAYny/?taken-by=jonwhitesell http://thetvshows.us/displayimage.php?album=1251&pid=1474427#top_display_media a show which stars Once Upon a Time actor Jonathan Whitesell. The house was also featured in the Supernatural episode "Everybody Hates Hitler",http://www.supernaturallocations.com/season8locationslist.htm (Section: "Season 8, Episode 13: Everybody Hates Hitler") Bigger picture and the Arrow episode "Bratva".http://screencapped.net/tv/arrow/displayimage.php?album=172&pid=286145#top_display_media *The forest scene by the fallen dirigible,https://twitter.com/canadagraphs/status/763508566485528576 the scene by guard tower at the Prince's castlehttp://yvrshoots.com/2016/08/once-upon-a-time-in-burnabys-central-park.html#.V_vESeCLTIU and the scene at Dr. Whale's Garage were all filmed in Burnaby's Central Park. **The bottom of the guard tower was a real set, which was CGIed into a tall stone tower in post-production. *The final scene at the Storybrooke Pumpkin Farm, where Emma asks Hook to move in with her, was filmed in Langley, British Columbia.File:IGlee j buckley-603-2.png **The farm where they shoot is actually the back of the Tremaine Estate. International Titles Videos 6x03 - The Other Shoe - Promo 6x03 - The Other Shoe - Sneak Peek 1 6x03 - The Other Shoe - Sneak Peek 2 References }} ---- fr:6x03 nl:The Other Shoe